Unexpected Circumstances
by missartiste
Summary: Four modern, mobile phone addicted girls find themselves whisked away to a world far removed from their own. A world filled with dresses, balls and soldiers, where chivalry is rife and chaperones are essential.


**Disclaimer:** not mine, definitely not mine! This is inspired from the amazing Jane Austen!

**Summary:** Four modern, mobile phone addicted girls find themselves whisked away to a world far removed from their own. A world filled with dresses, balls and soldiers, where chivalry is rife and chaperones are essential. Yes, they have stumbled into the world of Pride and prejudice, where they will face many of the joys and sorrows of life.

This is for all my gorgeous friends, who I wouldn't know what to do without! Thanks girls.

.:---:.

**-Unexpected Circumstances-**

"Now, do we get the fat free or the ones that actually has flavour?" asked Alyce

"Umm…maybe the fat free, they taste just the same." replied Emma-joy

"No they don't, I've had them before and they taste like crap. Get the normal ones."

"But Cindy there like one hundred percent fat, no way-"

"-you guys the movie starts in like three minutes, so we better hurry." said Christine joining her three friends.

"Fine, just grab whatever. Come on…"

Reaching out towards the chip packet residing on the shelf, Emma-joy let forth a piercing shriek as the four girls were thrown into complete darkness.

"Oh my god! I can't see! Ally where are you?"

"Ok…. Don't panic! …Just keep still until the lights come back on… Any second now..."

"Shit! I just hit my arm on something."

"Are you ok Cindy?"

"Fine…where are you Chrissie?"

"I don't know, im a patch of darkness somewhere." she replied laughingly.

"Its not funny guys, I'm really scared." Remonstrated Emma-joy.

"Don't worry, the lights will come back on in a second. Come here and help me find my mobile pho-"

"-Shhh! I think I can hear something…"

"What? What is it?"

"Hey, I can hear it too now, it sounds like music…"

Cindy glancing at ally noticed reflected light cast across her eyes, then peering down the isle to see where it was sourced saw a dim glow cast across the glossy floor. Presuming it was the light cast by an exit sign she set forth down the isle.

"Where are you going?" asked Christine.

"Come on guys. There must be an exit at the end of the isle."

_Good, I may be able to find my mobile in the light_. thought Alyce.

As they approached the end of the isle the somewhat distant music seemed to increase largely in volume.

"Where's it coming from? Wouldn't the blackout stop the speakers working?" queried Alyce.

Before them was a sliver of light, radiating from a vertical split running up the darkened wall. They all stood still, for a reason unbeknownst to them they were unable to speak. The now loud and clear music called to them from a distant yet near place, luring them to follow its plea.

Together they slowly started forward, towards the light and the enchanting music. Approaching the slit Emma-joy extended her hand, and slowly pulled the door forward. A shower of firelight cascaded down upon them, casting dark, silhouettes in their wake. Before they had time to issue a cry of surprise they were swept forward, into the room.

.:---:.

Emma-joy lay in a drowsy state, reminiscing about a dream she had had during the night. _How strange it had been_ she thought. She awoke, instantly becoming aware of a blinding light warming her closed lids. Fluttering open her sleep-heavy eyes she gazed upon an unfamiliar sight, suddenly unsure if she was actually awake.

Frantically sitting up she intently gazed around her, taking in the high-ceilinged room with its quaint fireplace and candle brackets. Unable to utter more than a squeak she sat there gawping, anxiously trying to recollect her thoughts.

_Oh my god! Where the hell am I?_

Suddenly a door to her right burst open, issuing forth a stout lady dressed in old fashioned clothing. Emma scrambled out of the bed, unexpectedly getting tangled up in a lengthy white nightgown.

"Morning Miss Bennet," said the woman in a thick English accent, sending Emma-joy in a spiral of confusion. _Miss Bennet? Who?_ "Mrs Bennet requires you in the dinning room. It's about time you were up and about, enjoying the sunshine"

With this pronouncement she flung back the heavy curtains, instantly filling the room in a confusion of early morning light. Emma-joy at once let forth a scream, as flash backs of the previous night swam before her eyes.

"Is there something the matter? -Miss!"

In a daze of uncertainty her head buzzed and her eyes glazed over as she fell to the floor.

.:---:.

Waking up as a piercing shriek resounded around the room, Alyce quickly sat up, wondering what the matter was. Looking around her she realised this was not her room.

"Where am I?" said she cautiously.

When there was no reply only the sound of her own rapid breathing, she sprang out of bed in a fluster of agitation. However this did not feel right to the apprehensive Alyce. Looking down she saw swathers of white flimsy material falling to her feet.

"This is not normal." she said in consternation, shaking her head.

With a heavily beating heart she slowly began to survey her surroundings with great trepidation. Before her was a quaint room filled with an assortment of brazen, mahogany furnishings which would look at home in a museum.

"Ok, look at this logically. Try and remember where you were last…Maybe I'm at nana and pop's house and have forgotten." She said despairingly, secretly thinking this unfathomable.

Cautiously she approached the dressing table opposite her, looking at her reflection, a sudden cry of anguish and shock burst forth. With trembling hands she touched her face with pale white fingers, feeling along the curves of foreign facial features. The frightened and weary face looking at her through the mirror was of another, not her own.

Alyce unable to comprehend this sprang forward, tearing out of the room where upon wrenching open the door she collided with a solid form.

.:---:.

"Come on sister get up!" said a merry voice above Christine. _Let me sleep!_ thought Christine, still drowsy in the cosy warm bed.

"Jane it's nearly noon and it's about time you were up. Come _on!_ It's very unlike you to be lazy.

_Who's Jane?_ Thought the still oblivious Christine. She liked the sound of the voice, with its light, vibrant quality, thinking she would rather like to do as it asked.

Opening her eyes Christine found she was indeed not at home, as she had thought. The room was suddenly thrown into a frenzy of sunlight as the stranger swiftly swept the curtains aside, revealing a jumble of flowering shrubs and a gently sloping lawn scattered with trees.

"Mother said dinner is nearly ready and that you are to be up soon. Hill has brought up our freshly laundered clothes, here." She said thrusting a flowered garment into Christine's hands. Christine apprehensively climbed out of bed, staring around her in amazement.

"Jane, why do you look at me so? Are you ill?"

"No…no I don't think so." Stammered Christine.

"I'll meet you downstairs then. After dinner we may be walking to Meryton and calling on Lucas Lodge along the way. Quickly get dressed." Christine, bewildered, stared blankly at the retreating back. With a sigh she sat on the end of the bed, letting the dress fall from her hands as she intently pondered her thoughts.

.:---:.


End file.
